


Tingly Palm (or The One Where Hinata Likes Having a Sore Palm and Kageyama Likes Being Spanked)

by Yassoda



Series: Haikyuu kinkfest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand worship??, Light D/s Dynamics, M/M, PWP, Power Switch, Spanking, This filth, another kink fest, bj, how much trash can I produce, i don't even know how to define what I wrote, someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes having a sore palm. It's partly sexual. Kageyama notices.<br/>But Kageyama has a kink of his own, that Hinata also notices.<br/>It's all in the title, people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingly Palm (or The One Where Hinata Likes Having a Sore Palm and Kageyama Likes Being Spanked)

**Author's Note:**

> *trash can rattling*
> 
> *yassoda pops out*
> 
> HAVE MY SELF-INDULGENT TRASH! 
> 
> *throws kinky fics at you*
> 
> THANKS
> 
> Warning: the author is trash. Also spanking. Don't like don't read et cætera.

It starts because Kageyama can't stop staring at Hinata, for some godforsaken stupid reason. The small ball of sunshine attracts his eyes like a magnet, and Kageyama is constantly aware of Hinata's movements and whereabouts. It's very useful during matches, and to notice whenever Hinata tries to beat him at something, but it is pretty distracting in any other situation. And it's why Kageyama notices the way Hinata is transfixed when the palm of his hand is red and swollen from spiking too much, how the smaller player always takes the time to stare at it and form a fist, his eyes shining, sighing under his breath. And it's why Kageyama notices that Hinata's fascination with his abused palm is not entirely innocent, nor is it entirely volleyball related.

It's sexual is what it is. Hinata is a pervert. When Kageyama calls him out on it, Hinata squeals and denies it with all his might, and they end up shouting at each other, shoving and pulling at the other's clothes until Daichi yells at them, and they freeze in an awkward position, and it becomes quite uncomfortable, and they never mention it again.

Until they get together, that is.

\-----

Hinata is slowly rubbing at Kageyama's ass, making soft, reverent, infinitely embarrassing sounds. Kageyama can feel his cheeks burning. Stupid Hinata and his dumb kinks.

"Pervert," he mutters, his face a flaming red.

"Oi! Stupid, don't say that when you're at my mercy!" exclaims Hinata, his hand stilling.

"I'm not at your mercy dumbass," growls Kageyama.

Hinata jumps a bit at the tone, even though _he_ isn't the one sprawled across his boyfriend's lap.

"Y-yeah, well, I still have access to your ass, so."

Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"Such a pervert... Hhg!"

His words are cut off when Hinata's hand slams down on Kageyama's rounded buttocks, as hard as it would on a nicely tossed ball. The rounded flesh flattens and bounces back, pinkened, and both boys shiver at the sting. Hinata stares at his palm. It isn't reddened yet, but he can feel it tingling, and it's amazing. He closes his fist, letting the sensation die away, and then spanks Kageyama again.

The tall boy tenses and lets out a muffled sound as Hinata smacks him. This is stupid. Just because Hinata likes having a stinging palm doesn't mean they have to do it like that. He never should have left his browser history available to the first nosy, privacy-invading dumbass that slept at his house. Because of course, of course Hinata found the spanking videos. Of course he noticed the spankers were short, clear-haired twinks, and the spankees dark-haired, tall guys. Of course he asked cheekily, "Do you want to get spanked, Kageyama-kun? Have you been naughty?" And of course he just smirked when Kageyama nearly choked and froze, a fierce blush creeping across his face.

They didn't say anything about it for a couple of weeks, not after Kageyama tackled Hinata to the floor and pulled at his hair for looking through his browser history. But Hinata knew, and he took every opportunity he could to tease Kageyama, throwing volleyballs at his ass, gripping it tight when they made out, patting it when he went by behind him, and it quickly became unbearable.

So Kageyama manned up, cornered Hinata in his room, and they talked about it. About fantasies, turn-ons, and kinks. And what arouses Hinata is very convenient indeed. Apart from the expected oral fixation, biting, sucking, etc, which Kageyama already heavily suspected after dating Hinata for a while, the spiker finally admitted, with a blush to rival Kageyama's, that he likes the tingling in his palm after a good training practice a bit too much. And that it is definitely sexual. Kageyama barked a triumphant "Knew it!" and Hinata hid his face in his hands, mortified.

And so there they are, Kageyama bare-assed across Hinata's lap, getting his butt smacked, and Hinata heartily building up the sting, both in his palm and in his boyfriend's rump.

"I can't believe you like this," mutters Kageyama sulkily, ignoring the slight pain. "This is so perverted."

"Sh-shut up. You like it too, idiot Kageyama."

As if to prove his point, Hinata jerks his knee up against Kageyama's erection. The tall boy can't help a whimper at the sudden spike of pleasure.

"See? You're excited. So shut up and enjoy it."

And with that, Hinata starts spanking in earnest, as hard and fast as he can. Kageyama's stubbornness can't keep up. It's everything he'd ever imagined and more, the warmth and sting quickly overwhelming him. Hinata's spanks are strong, even though he has small hands, and the way he manages to spread the smacks all over Kageyama's behind is impressive to say the least. Kageyama finds himself panting and letting out whine-grunts and whimpers, squirming and bucking under the onslaught.

"Hi-Hina-ta..." he stammers, clinging at the shorter boy's leg, wrapping his fingers around his ankle. "Hnngg, oh, ugh! Hinata!"

"I told you to shut up, naughty Kageyama," scolds Hinata, trying out a couple of things the pornstars said in Kageyama's videos.

He feels heat pool in his stomach when Kageyama lets out a frustrated sound in response, but clamps his teeth shut and stops talking.

"Good boy."

The sound Kageyama makes at that is hardly human, and Hinata's spanking hand nearly falters as the other boy's head shoots up and as he starts panting heavily. But the following moan spurs Hinata on, and he keeps smacking, sliding his left hand up Kageyama's back to tangle in his hair.

They both hiss at a harder set of spanks, and Hinata pauses to flex his hand. He upturns his palm and looks at it, feeling his mouth fill with spit at the redness. The boy clenches his fist, and lets out a groan, closing his eyes to better feel the sting.

Meanwhile, Kageyama reaches behind him to gingerly touch his flaming buttocks. The flesh is warm against his fingers, and he shivers, squirming closer to Hinata's leg, humping him softly.

"One more?" he says quietly.

Hinata whines, positively whines, before complying and delivering his hardest smack yet. Kageyama howls in pain and moans softly as it spreads, the sharpness dispersing and the throbbing intensifying. He clenches his buttocks, and moans again as the pain spikes at the shift in his muscles.

Hinata squirms softly, restless as always, and Kageyama feels his boyfriend's hard dick dig at his side. He is beyond pretending he isn't aroused as well. He shifts his weight and effortlessly slides off Hinata's lap, something he frankly could have done since the beginning but chose not to.

Kageyama kneels at Hinata's feet, one hand on his buttocks, the other holding Hinata down.

"Show me your hand," instructs Kageyama.

Hinata breathes in hard, unclenches his fist, and holds out his hand. Kageyama takes it, letting go of his backside, and lightly scratches Hinata's sore palm. Hinata's breath catches.

"If your hand is even half as sore as my ass is right now..."

Kageyama isn't sure where he was going with that, and before Hinata can notice and make fun of him, he digs his nails into the soft flesh of the spiker's palm. Hinata lets out a yelp, and tries to snatch his hand away, but Kageyama holds him fast, and swipes his tongue over the small grooves he just made. Hinata whimpers, and Kageyama, feeling very much pleased with himself, releases Hinata's hand to force his legs open and nuzzle at Hinata's crotch.

"Kageyama! What?! Hey!"

Kageyama lifts his head, eyes dark.

"I'm gonna suck you off."

Hinata sucks in a gasp of air, and nods quickly, giving his consent and lifting his hips so Kageyama can lower his pants.

It's pretty quick. The sight of Kageyama helplessly squirming over his lap paired with the sting in his palm have brought Hinata pretty close to the edge, and Kageyama's warm mouth enveloping him and working over his cock a few times is enough to make him come. He tugs at Kageyama's hair in warning, and Kageyama lifts off his dick just in time to not get any in his mouth. He does get some all over his shirt though. Kageyama scrunches up his face and takes the shirt off. Hinata stares down at him, unsure whether Kageyama noticed he is now basically naked at Hinata's feet, while Hinata is almost completely dressed. If he hadn't just come, Hinata would be getting hard at that situation and the power dynamics implied. But as it is, he is satisfied already. Time to reciprocate.

"Come up on the bed?" asks Hinata, kicking off his pants and scooting backwards.

Kageyama unfolds his legs and gets on the bed, crawling to loom over Hinata and kiss him bitingly.

"Your turn," he quips. "Bet you can't make me come as fast as I made you."

Hinata frowns a bit, then smirks. He lifts his sore palm up to his lips and licks it, making a show out of coating his hand with spit. He then slowly reaches down towards Kageyama's dick, purposely grazing his chest on the way. The tall boy is breathing heavily, his eyes following the hand's progress, and he doesn't notice Hinata swinging his other hand in preparation for–

WHACK!

Just as he closes his fist around Kageyama, Hinata lands a hard smack on his boyfriend's unprotected rump. Kageyama's confused yowl of arousal and pain is one of the most ridiculous sounds Hinata has ever heard, but also one of the hottest. He starts tugging at Kageyama's dick while groping his ass, and laying a scatter of spanks every time he feels like it.

Kageyama doesn't last long either.

They're soon both catching their breath, lying on their backs next to each other. After a while, Hinata takes his shirt off – now that Kageyama spilled all over it, they really should take off their clothes before they do stuff like that – and collapses back down, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's torso and laying his head on his shoulder.

"You are way too spank-happy," complains Kageyama, shifting as his ass presses uncomfortably against the mattress beneath him. "Next time, I want a revenge. I can be the teacher, and you can be the naughty student getting his hands smacked with a ruler."

Hinata blushes.

"I think I'd like that."

Kageyama turns his head to bury his blushing face into Hinata's hair.

"Yeah. Me too."

Maybe they both are perverts after all. And maybe Kageyama is more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. <3


End file.
